Project Code: Kasumi
by Takeru
Summary: One man want to change this world how we live how we work how we learn. There is only one problem between world chaos.
1. Kasumi's return

Disclaimer: In this story I am using doa characters and a few starcraft Terrans and Protoss. Also Gundam Pilots.  
  
  
  
Flashback:  
  
MISSION: Protect Kasumi of the DOA tournament at cost.............  
  
Two hour later:  
  
A huge explosion occur during the fight of Kasumi vs. an Unknown man.  
  
"Nande! What the fuck! Those are stealth assassin. The detectors aren't working. Oh shit ( 50 men heavily armed with weapons.) Oh my god!" The Agent said as the assassin started slashing the men. One by one blood started flowing out there bodies. After the agent looked for Kasumi and saw she was knocked out by one of the cloaked assassins and she was kidnapped into thin air.   
  
End of Flashback  
  
Tenshi's POV  
  
"NO!" I yelled as I woke up. I punched the wall and screamed. "I should have stop the assassins. It been two years since I failed that mission. I don't believe it they kidnapped her under my sight I don't believe it." I whispered as I got up and walked out of my bedroom. "Ten you up?" The voice transmitter said, "Yeah but this thing is so loud it can be my new alarm clock." I said with a sigh. "Tenshi get over it! It been two years long time. Everyone fails a mission once or twice. I have and I got over it! What the big deal? Just a girl that you were protecting." Duo said "So I got to fail the mission?" I asked as I turn on my communicator seeing Duo laughing. "This girl was no ordinary girl. She had something different about her that changed my mind about life." I said "Whatever! (Duo eyed him) You aren't supposed to fall in love with a target! You aren't only there to assassinate or to protect not to fall in love!" Duo hissed at him "Mission transfer." My communicator said as I got up and said "Mission accepted." I turn off my communicator and got dressed "I got a mission I thought I was layed off." I said with a smirk "Guess again then. I will see at Hq then bye." Duo said as signed off the transmission link.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Agent T I am not laying you off due to the fact that Kunral had plead for me to give you another chance at this." Kaitsu said though the tranmission. " I don't give a damn what the fucking bastard has to say for himself or what to plead for. I work the same way I do one partner.." Tenshi said "Damn you Agent T haven't learned a..." Kaitsu said as he was interrupted by Tenshi "The fuckin mission was corrupted there was about 400 people sitting where Kasumi was! After they found unarmed he heat censor bombs planted under the ground just incase the bodyguard had ran to stop the kidnap. It was a choice her life for mine and the other 400! The Stealth assassin would have got to her first! Also you didn't know that did you?" Tenshi said with a frown. "Steal..t..h assassins." Kaitsu mumble as he look at him though the communicator tranmission. The other mission will be handed to others right now I need you to find all you can about the Stealth assassins and their organization! Understood?" Kaitsu yelled "Yes sir!"  
  
  
~   
  
"Stealth Assassin: Unable to be seen by the naked eye. Stealth cloaking power is continues and complete the assassination will be easy. Only detectors are able to scan the area and find a trace of these assassins." Tenshi said as he found articles on this. "So let go somewhere other than here." Duo said with impatience "Find I got a place I want to go to it should be able to help out little search party." Tenshi said with a smile.  
  
  
~  
  
"Well sir it seems to be that we have control of Kasumi mind patterns. Looks like this runaway shinobi isn't as strong as we thought." The scientist said to the man beside him. "Shut up you moron. Kasumi has more power than you think. It been two years since we could get her mind patterns under our control so I don't think is that easy. Two years. Kinshio." The man said as he looked at Kasumi who was wearing barly any clothes. " This is what I had thought Kasumi would be. A girl with power under my control." He said as he walked up to the container that contained Kasumi. "I hope this green shit isn't affecting her, Kinshio." The man said "No, sir it more of a liquid that keeps her asleep and alive." Kinshio said as he bowed " Good I want you to get me Kunral I need him to find me the control discs for Project code: assassin it maybe the only disc to get passed Digital Net's defenses. This is the end for those Digital Net assassins and guardians." The man said with a smirk as the Kinshio bowed and walked away.  
  
  
~  
  
"This is too easy. I thought getting just into this organization would be hard and this harder but now it way too easy." Kunral said with delight as two cloaked Ghosts dropped from the ceiling. " Then again it isn't that easy." Tenshi said as he decloaked and took out his C-10 Canister Rifle and pointed at Kunral. "(recognizing the mask) Tenshi it isn't what it looks like." Kunral said as he studdered as the gun tip was pointed at him. " What I see is a traitor and as the code goes all traitors must be assassined." Tenshi hissed as he pulled the trigger. " Nani? Kaitsu said as he ran in with his gun in the armed. "I have assassin the traitor Kunral Khustinal. I think everyone knows who set up Project Code: Kasumi. (assignments for asssassination or protection is called by Project code)Duo Decloaked and said "What now?" "I need more clues." Tenshi said as he cracked the burned disc of Project Code: Assassin.   
  
  
~  
  
"Sir we have lost connection with Kunral Khustinal at Digital Net's base we are certain that they have found that he was a traitor to them and assassinated him. But he never found out the location of Base Digital Net's also the disc was never retrived so sir we can't get the data from Project Code: Assassin." The Marshall reported "Damn you Agent T. Get me a server overwrite and shut down all networks at once." The man said "But sir that will cause worldwide global chaos as for Digital Net they will find our location once their backup server generators are up and running." The Marshall said " I don't give a damn! We need Project Code: Assassin now or else everything we are working on is useless!" The man said "Yes, sir. But once they find what then?" The Marshall said "We will launch into space with Kasumi and overwrite all Digital Net's defenses. Our small weak base is capable of launch at anytime." The man said with a evil grin. "Launch server overwrite and sutdown all net servers. Internet will be down for moment." "Yes sir! Activing system server overwrite. "T mius two seconds, one second. System shutdown engaged." The Marshall said as about twenty scientist start hacking and downloading Project Code: Assassin. " Sir we have 20 percent complete if we finish download before the Digital Net's backup servers generators are working they might now find us." The Marshall said "Excellent even better." The man said with a laugh.  
  
  
~  
  
  
"Sir, the servers are down and are backup server generators are aren't generating quick enough to see what happened. " We been hacked and being downloaded off." Tenshi said as he walked in with Duo beside him. "What do you mean Agent T?" Agent H asked " Kunral was giving our dta so someone else. Before I killed him he was downloading Project Code: Assassin. Looks like this person has overwrited the server and hardwired them. Also that why we can't cancel the download unless the main servers are online." Tenshi said as he went up to Agent H and started typing a code. "Our only chance is to find their location and delete what they have downloaded if we have enough time we might also be able to cancel it. The server can't be hardwired for too long the override connection will break. This code I am typing in will slow down our servers and block the download for a limited amount of time." Tenshi said as he continued typing quickly as possible.   
  
~  
  
"Sir, somehow Digital Net has slowed down the download connection we are still getting data just not as quick. The hardwired connection won't hold for too long. The override will break and I estimate it will be enough time to find our location but not cancel the download. Their server will be up running in two minutes and all we have is about 68 percent." The Marshall reported "Keep the download running we launch as soon as we finish the download the defense should be deactived by then." The man said as disrelief came into his mind. "Yes sir." The Marshall said shaking his head. "No! Sir the connection had broke faster than we thought we might now have enough time." The Marshall said in shock "Continue!" The man said   
  
  
~  
  
  
"The connection is brokened!" Tenshi said as all servers status powered up. " Cancel the download!" Agent H yelled " No. Find them first." Tenshi said as he scaned the servers " I found it!" The lieutenant: Agent Rika said as the location was shown. " It from our country, Canada. Broadcasted download right in Alaska and Yukon territories." Agent Rika said " I am find download. Time to stop this download." Tenshi said as he scaned the net.  
  
  
~  
  
"Download percent 97, 98, 99, 100 percent download is completed sir." The Marshall said "EXCELLENT!" The man said " Prepare us for life off." " Sir our control launch pad has been cut we will need to reconfigure this before we can take off. This will take awhile." The Marshall said as he started to reconfigurate the launch pad.  
  
~  
  
  
" Shit I was too late!" Tenshi said "But we can still catch up to them get us tranportation and a 20 guardians. Quick!" Tenshi yelled as armed himself with two detectors and three franmental grenades. " Tenshi we are ready to get out of here.  
  
~  
20 minutes later  
  
" Hard to see. Huge Elitecrusier barried under sand. Alright get ready they are armed too." Tenshi said (Inside Elitecrusier) " Sir! The reconfiguration is complete we are ready to launch." The Marshall said "RED ALERT RED ALERT INTRUTER ALERT!" The com said " Hayabusa." The man said   
"Kasumi I am going find you and complete my mission." Tenshi whispered "What the hell is this?" Duo said as he looked at Kasumi in the container. "Tenshi she inside a containment." "I know. Cover me." Tenshi said as he took out he Canister Rifle and shot at the containment. Green water flowed all around there feet. "They locked her up in cell locks not in chains." Duo said as Tenshi shot open all of the cell locks and grabbed her from the container. All units evacate and abandon. This aircraft right now Tenshi said as he shot at the floor and the capsule cell they were in departed from the ship. "What the fuck did you do?" Duo said as he took out a gating hook. "Need to help those guys. I am sure you will make it alive back." Duo said with confidence as he hooked on to the Elitecrusier and leaped on to it. "Well I guess you have been waiting long enough hiding haven't you? Hayabusa?" Tenshi asked as the capsule continue to fall. "Well thanks for helping me save Kasumi I could crack the glass some armor coating." Hayabusa said as he reached for her hand "Sorry, this is my job not yours." Tenshi said as he grabbed him by the arm and leaped out of the capsule as it dropped into the sea. "Shit." Hayabusa said as a Dropship caught them in time. " Sir we are ready for orders." The Pilot said as she waited in patiences. "Bring us back to Headquarters we found Kasumi." Tenshi said as he put her in a seat and force Hayabusa to sit down before he filped from the air speed.  
  
  
~   
  
"Ah, Hayabusa. You probably don't remember me. But I remember you." Tenshi said pointing at him two days after they found Kasumi. "How?" Hayabusa asked "Well remember Kasumi had a bodyguard about two years ago you met me and told me to watch her some people might not her as much as we did. Well I am that bodyguard." Tenshi said "Ah, Tenshi it been awhile." Hayabusa said with a smile.  
  
~  
  
"KASUMI!" The man yelled looking at the earth as tears fell from his evil eyes. "I had waited too long for your love once again I lose you. How can I? How?" The man said  
  
  
  
End of chapter one  
  
Once again I do not own: Doa/ Gundam wing / Starcraft / But I own Tenshi Kanaka and some other guys that will appear sooner of later in the story. 


	2. Miyuki, Senna, Trowa and Kaiaishi Toiard...

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing, Doa, Starcraft so lawyers no sueing!  
  
"Where am I?" Kasumi asked as she woke up to see Tenshi sitting in a chair looking at her. "Tenshi..is that you? Tenshi it is you!" She gasped as she tried to get up. " My back..." Kasumi said "You were in some green shit when we found you. You were barly wearing anything. You were lucky they kept you alive." Tenshi said as he crossed his arms and sighed. "Did you know who kidnapped you during the fight two years ago? Other than the Dark Assassins?" Duo asked "No, I only remember seeing this man and this women. The women had striped me naked and put me in the containment. The only think I remember about the man was he was wearing some yellow armour suit. He had Helmet thing I can't describe it. So strange." Kasumi sighed as she put her head down on the pillow. "Okay then Kasumi get some rest and get something to eat." Tenshi said as Duo and him walked out the room. "Tenshi! What if she a clone and she just came into scan our base?" Duo asked as he walked beside Tenshi. "No way! Kasumi couldn't have been cloned in bio-subemerges fluid. It would take days to get all traces of that green shit off. Then they can clone her and that stuff would kill the clone. We learned that already at Convert Operations and the Academy. Don't you remember?" Tenshi asked with a frown. "Eh...you know I don't listen in studies." Duo said, "Yeah when will he ever?" Senna said as she and Miyuki walked up to them. "So how the target?" Miyuki asked "She stunned and weakened from the shit. She been containment for 730 days I would feel shit stunned and weakened from that." Tenshi said as he went into the communication room. " Okay Tenshi. The link is stable you can talk to Kaitsu." Agent Rika said "Sir we have confirmation about Project Code: Kasumi." Tenshi told Kaitsu over the transmitter. "Miyuki, Senna how her report on her body stability?" Kaitsu asked as his eyes pointed at Miyuki. "Her heart rate is pumping at a average rate she is okay right now no psychological problems that we scanned and found." Miyuki said "Good Duo does she know who kidnapped her?" Kaitsu turned his head toward Duo. "No she only remember a women stripping her and putting her into the containment. She also remembers a man wearing some armour suit. He also had a helmet. She couldn't describe it." Duo replied with confidence. "Alright. Tenshi you take over what happens to her. Where she going to stay? I am also going to assign another agent to your team of four. (Tenshi started to object) Wait. We check his blood genetic code it almost matches yours it weaker that yours and Duo special gift. It not a curse don't forget that. His named is Trowa Barton of Core Operations. He was in the Southern Asia diversion. Until we were able to trace his genetic code. I figure there is no problems?" Kaitsu said with a light smirk. " No sir!" Tenshi said "Good bring Kasumi to your mansion. It has highest defense for a mansion that big." Kaitsu said as the communication closed.   
  
~  
  
"Okay then what now?" Tenshi asked as all five of them got into the car. "Tenshi I want to see Hitomi and the rest of the Doa tournament fighters. Can you drop me off there?" Kasumi asked "I can't drop you off there but we can accompany you there." Tenshi said as he drove off.  
  
~  
  
"Hi!" Hitomi said as Kasumi walked into Hitomi training center. Kasumi slowly took of her sunglasses. "Ka...Ka...Kasumi?" Hitomi studdered " It's me." Kasumi said as Hitomi hugged her. "What happened to her?" Hitomi asked Tenshi as he took off his hood. "She was found in a stuttle base. That where we found her." Tenshi said "Who she staying with?" Hitomi asked "Me...for now." Tenshi said with no concern in his voice. "Okay." Hitomi said. "Kasumi there is a reunion for the Doa fighters tonight. Why don't you come?" Hitomi asked her as her eyes flashed darkly at Tenshi saying (better let her come) "Then we will have to come too. Guardians have to follow. Or else she can't go." Tenshi said with a smirk. "Fine just don't be a problem. I am going to bring Kasumi to get some clothes for tonight okay?" Hitomi said with a dreamy smile. "We are fine with it." Tenshi said as he, Duo, Miyuki and Senna left the training center.  
  
~  
  
LOCATION: Kanaka residential mansion  
  
"Suit up with weapons they will be after Kasumi tonight." Tenshi said as he opened up his basement's weaponry drawer. " So much weapon!" Senna said with a smile. "Yeah." Miyuki giggled as walked around the huge basement. "Laser Targeting weaponry." Tenshi said as he pulled the gun latch and locked in the bullets. "What happens if the guy that Kasumi took us about comes and appears to us?" Senna asked with concern. "I will take him out completely." Tenshi as he grab a C-10 canister rifle and loaded it.   
  
Tenshi's POV  
  
" So who are my partners? I don't really know they that well maybe I do I don't know. But I do care they are the only family I got.  
  
Senna Escatahi- She is the one of the Korean representatives. I got team up with her and Duo because of the 9R-Virus back two year ago right before Project Code: Kasumi.  
  
Duo Maxwell- One of the people that I met in high assassination projects like me. We are both specialist in both areas of Assassination and Guardians in other words bodyguards.  
  
Miyuki Nonada- Another partner. I think I have feelings toward her. But then I am sure at all. What am I to do? I am a lethal Assassin. I got Kasumi covering my job.  
  
~  
  
" Hey Hayabusa! It been awhile." Hayate said as he walked in in his costume one. "Yeah it been along time since what happened." Hayabusa said with a small smile on the edge of his mouth. "Hayabusa you seen Hitomi and Jann Lee for the last hour? We can't find them. The reunion about to start and where the hell we going to do if we screw damn up!" The manger said "Don't worry take it easy they will be here I hope." Hayabusa muttered as the manger walked away. Suddenly the door started to open the camera turned to see Hitomi and behind her was Kasumi and Jann Lee. " Oh my god..." Hayate said as he ran up to his sister. "Ka...ka...Kasumi!" Hayate studdered. "Yeah it me." Kasumi said as reported started taking pictures all around her and the rest of the fighters. "Tenshi what if the kidnapper doesn't come?" Miyuki asked, " We enjoy the party." Tenshi said as grabbed a drink off the table. "Man I hate wearing suits! They don't feel right." Duo said as he started grabbing food from everywhere. "You're a acting like a fool right now Duo!" Senna said with a tint shared of anger. "It a party enjoy wait till hell comes I sense he close." Duo said as continued eating the food. " Agent Tenshi Kanaka? Chinese representive of China in the Japanese diversion?" Trowa asked as he walked up to him. "You...must be Trowa Barton of the Southern Asia diversion." Tenshi said as he looked at him with a look. "Yes I am Trowa Barton. You must be Duo Maxwell (looking at him) and you Senna Escatahi. You are Miyuki Nonada." Trowa said with a smile. "So what do we do now?" Duo asked, "Do nothing." Tenshi said as he walked toward the washroom. "He not very happy." Miyuki said to Trowa.  
  
~  
  
" Let's see the party almost over and they will be here soon. I am sure of it." Tenshi said as he took of his dress suit. Revealing a plastic ghost assassin suit. He took out the ghost mask and put it over his face. " Alright." Tenshi said as his voice changed. He opened the cupboard and took out the C-10 canister rifle and loaded it and crawled into the air vent. " Let's see they should be here by now. Computer destination scan...satellite code: 5496698 password: 126548R. Scan area: Japan Tokyo DOA Reunion area. Roof top full scan for human life detection." Tenshi said, "Accepted." Pictures start inside Tenshi helmet scanned the roof top on the building." "They are here." Tenshi said as he started to crawl toward the ballroom where the fighters were.   
  
~   
  
"No one move!" The Marshall said as thirty marines jumped down from the ceiling followed by a Man in an Armor suit. " Hi Kasumi we meet again." The man said. " You kidnapped me!" Kasumi gasped "Yeah." The man said as marines surrounded the reunion. Suddenly from the ceiling bullets started kill 5 of the marines. "Kaiaishi! You!" Tenshi aimed his gun at Kaiaishi. "Haha! You think I left because I felt like I wanted to move on Agent T? Think again! This is a much better life." Kaiaishi laughed, "What being a fucking asshole is better than being a person?" Tenshi smirked at him as he started firing his weapon and ran under a ledge. He watched the rest of his team change into they suits. "Good." Tenshi said as he took out a C-10 Nitrous grenade and threw it at them. " That could kill the marines but not me." Kaiaishi chuckled as released a Psi assault. {CRRRRACCK!} The wood cracked from the assault. Like an explosion the ceiling blew over and 30 marines of Agent T division dropped and start firing. " Head for cover!" Kaiaishi said as they hid under tables and behind walls. Now the building looked like old building that was being demolished. "You know Agent T if those hostages weren't let away by me then you would be dead by now." Kaiaishi said as threw another Psi assault at them. "Stop wasting your time our reinforcement will be here in twenty minutes. What are you going to do?" Tenshi said as he started firing blinded in to the air just to hit something. "Well Agent T I must say. You quiet smart to holy up against 50 marines and a High Templar. It be hard for you against my strength of ability." Kaiaishi said as signaled his 45 marines that remained to attack. Bullets started flying around the room. " So when the missile coming? Agent T?" Kaiaishi asked with sorrowful thought. " It will do what it has to do. A missile is for destruction isn't it. You were so good at using it back then two years ago so why can't you be sure what will it do now?" Tenshi asked as he signaled everyone to retreat from the area. " Well how about I ensure our safely?" Kaiaishi said as a Zealot Warrior warped into mid air and kicked Miyuki gun out of her hand and grabbed her and flipped back over to the other side of the room. "Let her go!" Tenshi threatened as the missile hit the area. Flames burned the whole place down. "What the hell do we do now Senna asked as the rain continued to pour as all four of them ran out of the reunion building. "Senna get backup Trowa, Duo you come with me you two get Miyuki and kill some of those bastards. I will take Kaiaishi." Tenshi said as cloaked and ran toward Kaiaishi. The other two ran for the bushes and cloaked. "I will take Agent T. I see him." Kaiaishi said as he punched Tenshi in the eyes frying his cloaking ability. Tenshi jabbed him in the arm then kicked him in the leg. For ten minutes they were kicking and jabbing each other. " Die!" Kaiaishi yelled as he used the technique double dragon and punched him hard in the stomach. Suddenly Tenshi's body released a fog of a white shadow. Tenshi fell on the ground then look at Kaiaishi. Even thought Kaiaishi couldn't see his face he knew what under the mask meant. Tenshi lunged at Kaiaishi at a very fast pace with each punch and kick denying his armour more and more. "Yah!" Tenshi yelled as kicked Kaiaishi intoa wall. " I will get Kasumi back from you!" Kaiaishi said as Tenshi lift a fist at him at a inhuman speed making a fake halluation at Kaiaishi. Tenshi cracked his helmet. " Heh. Not as strong as two years ago eh?" Tenshi smirked at him under the mask. "Yeah not to good." Kaiaishi jumped Tenshi and start beating and started jabbing and kicking.   
  
~  
  
"I wonder how is 'Kaiaishi?" The Marshall asked himself. "Half-dead! Duo yelled with his mask voice as the 32 men start firing like hell. "Weak armour!" Trowa said as a shuttle came and picked up the Marshall and a few men leaving the rest to die. Miyuki was safe that pleased Duo. "Evil Marshall." Duo said as they continued firing killing the remain men.  
  
~  
" My shuttle is here." Kaiaishi said as he kicked Tenshi into a tree stump and got into the shuttle and flew off. "Damn coward Tenshi said as Senna ran up to him. "You okay?" Senna asked as 40 marines and 20 ghosts followed. She hugged him. "Where are the rest?" Senna asked releasing her hug. "Don't know." Tenshi said as he picked up his gun. "They are probably fine." Tenshi said as fifthteen dropships came to retrive them.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter two-Well what do ya think? Plz review I haven't got a single review in months.   
  
Author Note-Kaiaishi Toiarda, Tenshi Kanaka, Senna Escatahi and Miyuki Nonada, Kaitsu are my characters not my friends I decide in this fic it basily just characters that I made up or from games.  
  
Once again the follow I must thank these shows/games for these great characters that I have chosen in this fic - Starcraft, Gundam Wing, Dead or Alive and Everworld-K.A Applegate the names Senna and Miyuki was from her book but not the LAST name. Okay? That good. Ja ne! Hope to write more soon. Date finished : 02/05/09 time 11:37 pm 


End file.
